Winx Club: New Students, New Missions
by RiseOfTheGuardians
Summary: Takes place during season 2. Just a different version of it and has nothing to do with the real season 2 of the show. When new students come to Alfea and Red Fountain a new evil starts to rise. Now its up to Winx, The Specialist, and the new kids to stop the darkness and Trix before its to late. Rated T for some language later on.


**Hey guys, I am back! With my first winx club fanfiction. I just started watching the show a few weeks back, and I am now ony the fourth season. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx or the specialist, but I do own my OCs**

**Note: This takes place during the second season of Winx, just so you know. **

**Couples: All the orginal couples, and OCxOC, OCxOC, OCxOC**

**Anyway, on with the first chapter!**

Chapter one

Alfea

"Girls, I would like to tell you something." Faragonda said to the six winx fairies.

"What is it?" Bloom asked the headmistress.

"We will be haveing three new students here at Alfea this year, and I would like it if you six could show them around the school." The headmistress told her students.

"We can do that." Flora said.

"Good, they should have been here by now." As Faragonda said that the three new fairies made their way into the office. "Or they are here now."

"Sorry we're late we ... um ... got lost at first." A Red haired girl said.

"That is alright." Faragonda said. "Girls, meet Jenny, Elerra, and Lilly. They are our new students." She pointed to each fairy.

Jenny was a 17 year old red haird girl. She wore a pink shirt, and had on a blue jeen shirt that came down to her knees. She had a blueish green eyes, and had a heart shaped necklace around her neck.

Elerra was a 18 year old black haird girl. She wore a red shirt, and had on a pair of light blue skinny jeens, and a pair of red high heels. She had green eyes, and a star shapped necklace around her neck and on it, it said "My Love Forever, Aaron".

Lilly was a 17 year old girl with light brown hair. She wore a greenish blue shirt and had on black blue jeens. She had blue eyes and a necklace on that read "Always faithful to the end, love Striker".

"Nice to meet you." Bloom said. "I'm Bloom, this is Stella, Flora, Techna, Musa, Aisha." Bloom introduced each of her friends to the new students.

"Ladies, Bloom and her friends will be showing you around Alfea today." Faragonda said, they all nodded. "Good, now you may go."

The nine fairies left and winx started to show the new girls around.

Red Fountain

"Boys, we are having three new heroes comming to this school and I want you all to show them around." Saladin said. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes headmaster." Sky said.

"I thank you five for doing this for me." He said. "They should be here by now. As he said that three boys walked in.

"Sorry we're late." A black haird version of Brandon said.

"Aaron?" Brandon said.

"Long time no see Brandy." The boy, Aaron, smirked.

"Really?" Brandon sighed.

"Uh .. Brandon you know him?" Riven asked.

"Yeah, guys this is my cousin from Zenith, Aaron." Brandon introduced his cousin.

"Sup?" Aaron said.

"It's good to see you know each other." Saladin said. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves." He said to the purple, and red haird boys.

"I'm Will, I'm from the same place as flyboy." The purple haird boy introduced himself and smirked at Aaron, who he called flyboy.

"Striker." The red hair boy said.

"I am Sky, this is Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Helia." Sky introduced each member of his team.

"Now that we all know one another, its time for you to show them around." Saladin said.

The boys nodded and they all left to show the new guys around the Red Fountain.

Dark Realm

"Icy! Darcy! Stormy! Come here!" Shouted Queen Matrix of Darkness. The three trix witches came running into the thrown room. "Good. Now I have a simple mission for you three to do, and I do NOT want you to screw this one up. Understand?"

"Yes my queen!" The three said.

"Good. Now, I want you three to catch Prince Will of Zenith and bring him to me." She explained. "And I do not want any excuses if you fail. Actually, If you fail do not come back until you have brought him to me. Do I make myself clear?" The trix nodded. "DO I?!"

"Yes my queen!" They said again.

"Good, now go!" She ordered. The three trixes left the thrown room and went on their mission. "Those stupid witches won't be able to do anything." She said to herself, and then a thought came to her. "I will have to call my inside sourse to help them." She then left the trown room.

Red Fountain

The specialist had just finished showing the boys around the school, and showing them their rooms. The eight of them were now hanging out in Striker, Aaron, and Will's room.

"Its good that you three chose to come here." Sky said.

"Yeah. Well, it took some time to talk Aaron to stop flirtig with his girlfriend and tell him that we were coming here." Will said, earning himself a glar from Aaron. He smirked at his friend. "What's wrong Flyboy?"

"Why do you call him 'Flyboy'?" Riven asked, though he didn't really care why.

Will shrugged. "I don't know, it just annoys him."

"Sure you don't have a reason your Stupidness." Aaron smirked.

"Great comback sir stupid."

"That one was just sad man." Aaron shook his head in disappiontment.

"Shut up."

Alfea

The winx club had just finished showing Jenny, and her friends around the school and to their room. They were now chilling in the new girls room.

"So, why do you three have the necklace's?" Bloom asked pointing to the heart shapped necklace that each girl was wearing.

"They were gifts from our boyfriends as going away presients." Elerra said looking up from a picture of her boyfriend she was looking at.

Stella saw tha Elerra was holding a picture. "Is that a pic of your boyfriend?" She asked.

Elerra nodded, and said "Yeah it is."

"Can we see what he looks like?"

"Um ... sure." She showed them a picture of her boyfriend. He looked like a black haird version of Brandon.

"He sure looks a lot like my Brandon." Stella said not believing how much the boy looked like her Brandon.

"If we're thinking of the same Brandon then, they are cousins afterall." Elerra said.

"Brandon has a cousin?" Aisha asked.

"Of course he does, that would be my Aaron. Or as Will could say 'Flyboy'." She smiled after calling her boyfriend 'flyboy'.

"Flyboy?" Bloom asked.

"Just a nickname his best friend gave him, and we all just started to call him that." Elerra explained.

Forest between Red Fountain and Alfea

"From what I know the Zenith prince is inside Red Fountain." Icy told her sisters. "He will be hard to get to, but we will be able to do so."

"You are right, it will be hard." Darcy said.

"Yes, but like Icy said we will be able to get him." Stormy said.

The three girls started to make their way to Red Fountain.

Red Fountain

The boys were still hanging out in the room, when there was huge exploish from outside the school. The eight jumped up and ran to find out what was going on.

"What do you thinks going on?" Sky asked the others as they ran.

"I don't know. Its coulde be the trix again." Brandon said.

"Not sure," Timmy started. "It could be something even worse then them."

"What could be worse then them?" Riven asked sarcastly to Timmy.

"You could be." Timmy snapped back, knowing it wasn't a good idea to say that but he did anyway.

Riven growled silently to himself, knowing that he would later get Timmy back for what he had said to him.

The boys stopped as soon as they got outside the school, and saw the trix girls flying a few feet off the ground.

"Hello boys." Icey said.

"What do you want Icy?" Brandon asked.

"We came here for the prince of Zenith." Darcy said. "And we are not leaving without him. So just hand him over."

Will looked at Aaron, who also looked at Will. "What do we do?" He whisped to his squire.

"I'm not sure." Aaron whispered back. "But what I do know is that I'm going to kick all three of their butts."

"Like you could do that flyboy." He said.

Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Well?" Icey asked.

**Looks like you guys will have to wait for the next chapter of Winx Club: New Students, New Missions. Sorry if it isn't any good, this is my first winx fanfic and I do hope to make more in the future. Anyway, this took me most of the night to type up, and I hope you guys liked it.**

**Please review, and no flames please.**


End file.
